


After

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: Lance x reader after he's coming down from a battle high.
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Reader
Kudos: 11





	After

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about six months ago so, yeah!! i do not see mistakes nor will i percieve them

A battle between two trainers is a form of art in itself. There’s shouting, cheering, gusts of wind blowing around, a jerk of the earth under your very feet that was produced by a magnificent beast. It’s something that you watch with eyes wide and unblinking, scared that you’ll miss the finishing move. But with every battle, a loser will always appear. The tightening of jaw, eyes shining with unshed tears, a red face as hands are shaken and they’re sent scurrying to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Lance had confided that’s always the hardest part of any battle. To see the opponent visibly lower themselves and rush off, clutching their bag and whispering praises to their fainted Pokémon.

Yet with this match, it’s different. It’s Team Rocket and from the events that you witnessed, to the stories that you heard on television, you know that with this win, there’s no tugging at the heartstrings, no wishing their opponent good luck and hopes that they’ll see them again, all there is is a scowl twisting his face.

They rub with tails in between their legs, curses yelled out as they escape the cave. And you both stand there- shoulders feeling lighter than what they were before, teeth that ache from clenching your jaws too tight, and what once was a silence that had overtaken the cave, disappears as sounds echo throughout, as if sensing the threat was expelled.

You twist yourself, your back popping in the process. “Well, that was a close one wasn’t it?” You intertwine your hands and raise them over your head, cracking the knuckles. “I mean, I always carry revives and hyper potions, but I was never a fan of using them unless I’m going against a certain Dragon Master.” You give him a sly grin that falters immediately when you notice his chest heaving, hands formed into fists where white knuckles pop. “Lance, you all right?” You place your hand on his bicep and he startles.

His hands release. “I’m fine.” He breathes out and turns to face the cave behind him. “I just—”

You watch him struggle to find the words, his foot tapping against the ground echoes throughout the cave. It’s a rare thing to see someone as composed and articulate as Lance struggle, to have words die at his tongue before you ever had the chance to hear them.

You wet your lips. “Battling sure is fun, isn’t it?” You don’t allow him to response. “It’s exciting, to say the least. It’s like this current that goes throughout your body and you feel powerful when you’ve won.” You snicker. “You know, as powerful as Team Rocket is, the grunts aren’t all that good, huh?”

Dark eyes stare at you. “Yes, but these must have been high ranking grunts, they were still able to do quite a bit of damage.”

You sigh and shrug. “Yeah, I guess that’s true, but we were still able to do damage. They just caught us at the wrong time, training Pokémon that aren’t our usual cup of tea.” You grab his hand in yours. “I think we did pretty good!”

He grins down at you, his face softening, his hand wraps around one of yours and he squeezes it softly. “Yeah, we did do pretty good.” He pulls away and cracks his knuckles. “Well, I suppose we ought to get out of this cave before night falls.” His cape flutters and he makes his way towards the entrance. 

“Actually Lance?” You bounce one your heels.

“Hm?” He turns to face you, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

You saunter over to him and hold his hand, turning it around and tracing the lines with your finger. “I was thinking, that since we’re already here—”

“In a dark, wet cave.” He interjects, eyes narrowing.

“’S not that dark or wet,” you rebuttal. Your lips purse and you place his hand on your chest. His hand instinctively cups your breasts before releasing it, ready to pull away.

“What are you—”

“I still have a bit of that battle high Lance,” you whisper, tightening your grip and pressing it deeper into your breast. “And I thought, since we’re already alone, deep in a cave, we could—”

“We could get caught,” he huffs, his hand still against you. “We can rest somewhere and—”

“Lance,” you breathe out and bring his hand to your mouth, pressing his fore and middle finger into your mouth, “I promise to be good.” You look up at him with doe eyes, your tongue swirling around his fingers.

He cranes his head behind him and scans behind you. “Hikers visit caves. We- I know you can be good, but—”

“Lance,” you drop to your knees, and gaze at him, a pout etched on your face, “please?” You place kisses above where his shaft is hidden, feeling him harden underneath, a smile graces your features. “Real quick, I promise.” You open your mouth wet his pants, little sucks and kisses where his cockhead lays, your hands run up and down his thighs, nails dragging along the fabric.

He breathes out a mix of your name a curse. “Look, I just- fuck. O-Okay, please.”

He whines when your mouth leaves. You press your hands against his shirt, fingers splayed and tips rubbing and messing up the press of his shirt. His hands grip your waist, fingers interloping into your belt loops, and pulling you closer. “Lance,” you hum, pressing kisses against his collarbone. “You always get that battle high too, don’t you?” You nuzzle into his chest and grab one of his hands and place it over your crotch.

He sucks in a deep breath and with ears burning hot, he asks, “You’re sure we won’t get caught? I have a reput—”

“Yes, yes. I promise we won’t get caught, Champion Lance,” you drawl out, crabbing him by the collar and pressing yourself against a wall, the grooves and ridges pressing into your back and leaving little red marks indented into your back.

Your hands fumble to unbutton his trousers, his mouth pressing hot kisses against your mouth, wet kisses pressed alongside your jaw and his pants drop to mid-thigh, his erection straining against his briefs, a dark sport forming where his cockhead strains. Your hands grip him through his briefs, gripping him and jerking him.

Lance lets out a sigh of relief, his forehead presses against your shoulder, his breath fanning across you. “You can’t just beg for this and then not do what was promised.”

You let out a breathy laugh. “Sorry, sorry my dear.” You press a kiss against his hair. “I just like seeing you weak in the knees is all.” You work your hands underneath the elastic waistband, the band digging into your skin and your hand wrapping around his length.

His shoulders shake with laughter. “I’m glad that you find this situation humorous.” He groans at your touch, bucking his knees into your stroking hand. “Ah, you’re doing so good.” He melts at your touch, his groans lowering and raspy.

Your hands slowly stroke him, hands squeezing down around his head and loosing around the base. His own hand comes to unbuckle your bottoms, fingers fumbling and nails scratching at your lower belly- his fingers pawing and rubbing at your crotch.

“Lance,” you warn, your hand exiting his jeans. “You usually aren’t so needy.” You wiggle out of your bottom and they pools around your ankles. “What’s up?” Your eyes narrow and glance at his erection. “Battle high?”

His eyebrows furrow and face turns a light pink, eyes shift and focus on your neck. “You started it,” he huffs.

You pinch his cheek. “Yeah, all right,” you kick off your bottoms and place your hands on his shoulders, unclasping his cape. He looks at you quizzically, eyebrows raised and mouth parted open. “I’m gonna be pressed up against the wall, I don’t want any indents or marks on me. Plus I like wearing your cape, it’s soft,” you smile and feel the silk under your fingertips.

You two a share a quick kiss and you drop to the ground, the cape pooling around. You grab his briefs and tug them down, his erection bobs in the air. Your mouth presses against his head. Your mouth envelops around him, tongue swirling across his slit, his taste filling your mouth. Hands grip your hair and fingers massage your scalp.

Your mouth takes him further him, nursing on his cock and moaning in satisfaction when warm liquid pools in your mouth. A hand comes up and strokes the inside of his thigh, fingers brushing and teasing his package. You pop your mouth off of his cock, press a gentle kiss against his cock, and rise.

“Would you let me return the favor?” He asks, mouth hot against yours, hands coming under your shirt to grope your breast, fingers fiddling with your nipple.

You moan against him, your back arching and chest pressed further against his hand. “Mm, you’d have to lift me.” Your hips thrust in midair, your delicates already slick with your arousal.

His lips leave yours and drag down your face, nipping at your neck, hands trailing down and toying with your cunt through the thin fabric. His mouth is on your lower lips, sucking your arousal through the fabric, tongue lapping at your clit and his hand grip your thighs when you buck against his face. He lifts a leg and places it over his shoulder, moving your delicates to the side and tongue wrapped around your clit. He teases you with his tongue, his tongue swiping inside of you, the hot, wet appendage swirling inside to get a taste, to lick at every wall and when you moan against him and when your juices soak his chin, he smiles and moves his tongue back to your clit, his hand replacing his mouth.

His hand massages your gooey walls, urging for you to come undone and coat his fingers with your arousal. His mouth wraps around your clit and nurses on it, sucking it into his mouth and letting out a cry when you tug on his hair. He removes your delicates in a swift motion, placing them above the rest of your clothes and returns his mouth to you. You press yourself deeper into him, muffling your moans with your free hand, letting out whispers of his name. You can feel your high approach, your cunt rubbing against his face, shaking when he moans into you, burying himself deeper to taste you. You slouch against the wall, the fabric of the cape scratching against the surface and can only let out half a warning before your scream his name, biting your lower lip and flushing down to your chest when it echoes throughout the cavern.

Your knees buck and a strong hand holds you steady, pressing you against the wall for stability. Your legs shake and you grip his hair, muffling moans when his tongue explores inside of you, his fingers rubbing fast circles against your clit. Your orgasm washes against him in waves, covering his lower half and lets of a hum, sucking on your juices like his life depended on it, fingers and tongue still working well inside of you.

“La-Lance please, oh god,” you cry out, your leg clenching around him involuntarily, “Oh god, fuck me now.” You look down at him and see his face covered in your orgasm, slick coating the lower half of his face. “Please Champion Lance.” You spread your legs a bit wider, and open yourself up to him, your lips plump and dripping.

He rises and you look up at him through half lidded eyes. “All you had to do was ask.” He grabs a leg and hooking his arm underneath the back of your nee. He grips his cock in his hand and presses it against your seeping entrance. You moan around him and dig your hands into his shirt, pulling him closer to you. With his cock already inside of you, he lifts your other legs, and your arms move to wrap around his neck. His hands press into the walls, hissing as the rocks dig into his palms.

He gives a testing pump and when you look at him through half lidded eyes, mouth moving to kiss him, he begins to fuck you. His cock filling you up and thighs slapping against your thighs as you moan.

“Oh my- fuck Lance!” You cry, pressing your forehead against his shoulders. Your body is on fire, every inch of it screams and burns with passion. You cunt leaks out, slicking him up and between the two of you muffling moans into each other’s skin, the sound of your sex resonates against the walls. Your cunt squishes around him, your walls molding around him and begging for to be filled.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” He mutters, placing chaste kisses alongside your jaw. He mutters words of praises, feeling his cock twitch inside of you, your walls tightening around him. He braces himself against the wall, and pulls his cock out, leaving the tip in and slams back into you. You yowl and your cunt tautens around him. He can feel himself nearing the edge and swirls his hips inside, never once wanting to leave your soft walls.

“I’m not wearing—”

“Fuck! It’s fine, just cum inside, please Lance. My pussy can’t take anymore of it.”

His hot breaths fans against your face and he brings you into a slow, sensual kiss, his cock pressing deep inside of you. Your legs are shaking and the coil in your stomach feels as if it’s about to be ripped apart from you. And with just a rub on your clit, your body shivers and cunt quivers around him. The muscles inside of you clench and release as you ride your orgasm, screaming out a mess of his name and curses. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and nails drag across the base of his neck. You’re begging for more, your legs quaking and jaw slack. His cum in you is warm and seeps out your cunt, dripping onto the ground below. He bites down on your jaw and his thrusts grow sloppy until he’s still inside of you, cum dripping out of his cock.

Your knees are weak when you stand up again, having to grip the wall, your hands stinging at the sudden contact. With shaky hands you put your clothes back on, his cum leaking onto your delicates makes your face flush and body tingle with excitement. You shake off his cape and hand it over to him, his gaze unable to meet yours.

“You all right there?” You ask, combing a hand through your hair.

“I cannot believe we just did that.” He sounds amazed and puts the cape back on with ease.

“Fun, wasn’t it?” You snicker and nudge him.

He shakes his head laughing and grabs your hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles. “Next time it’s in the bedroom.”

You roll your eyes and nod, face pinching and hands gripping onto his elbow when you stumble. “Mind helping me walk?”

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
